Tales Of My Country
by CrossfireMisty85
Summary: All 11 year old Honey ever wanted to see is a firework up close. She finally gets her wish from two special people in her life. One-shot? Still going to post one-shots. Separate one-shots. Pairings are inside each one-shot.
1. Red, White, and Blue

**This takes place in between chapter 9 and chapter 10.**

 **Friendship pairings: Honey/Rogue/Jubilee**

 **Romantic Pairings: None**

 **Summary: Honey has never expericened the 4th of July with her whole family. So, Rogue and Jubilee are determine to make this a very special 4th of July for Honey.**

* * *

"Marie...what's so important about the 4th of July?"

"July 4th, 1776 was the day of when our founding fathers wrote the Declaration of Independence. That day we had our independence from Great Britain."

"But didn't we fight the British after that date?"

"We still fought them."

"So I know that the Declaration of Idependence is a important document in the history of the USA. But I never really ever celebrate 4th of July. Sure me and my mom would always watch programs that are special for the 4th of July. But I never had one with my whole family."

"How about me, you, and Jubilee go and watch the fireworks? We can practically see them without having to spend any money."

"Now...how will we get the fireworks?"

"Trust me. Just stay here."

Honey just stood there, waiting it out.

"You come out now."

There was Jubilee and Marie standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Should we tell her about earlier?"

"Nah...its going be fahne."

"I hope you're right."

Jubilee made standard fireworks. Then she made a firework that had a picture of the American flag and Uncle Sam with the phrase 'Happy 4th of July- from Uncle Sam.' Jubilee made tons of picture fireworks like one with the bald eagle, a picture of our founding fathers, a picture of Mount Rushmore, a picture of the statue of liberty, and one of the great seal.

"That was amazing. How can Jubes do that?"

"Ah thought her very well on how to do them fireworks."

"So what happened earlier?"

"We did very well. No accidents at all. She is a natural at it."

"Sure she is. Thanks Mo...Marie."

Honey gave a look on her face that could make you very suspicious.

 _I almost screw that up_ , she thought.

The duo gave each other a hug.

 **EARLIER**

"Jubes...this is very complicated. Let me teach you how to make a picture firework."

Marie went over the instructions.

"Any questions?"

"Yes. So why are we doing this? You said we were going to go shopping for that new yellow jacket on sale."

"Jubilee, Ah need you to help me make a proper celebration for Honey."

"Why should I?

"Because you owe me for that explosion in the kitchen last week."

"You think I was the cause of that. Bobby cause me to."

"Ah believe that when hell freezes over."

"I'm serious. He was all grumpy, mumbling something about you. I really think he might be so obsessive over you."

"Oh my gosh. Ah wish he just gets over it."

"I don't think he ever will."

"Ah was just joking with you. Ah'm sure that he is definitely over it."

"Sure he is," Jubilee mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Let's get to making fireworks."

Jubilee made tons of the fireworks in the air.

"Nice job, Jubilee."

She made multi-colored fireworks.

"It's time for the picture fireworks."

Scott and Jean was taking a stroll outside. Marie had green eyed monstrous look in her eyes. She looked at Jubilee, who was just about to make a firework.

Marie turned her head to see Scott and Jean looking horrified. In the background, Jubilee had mess up and now was on fire. She screamed.

"HOT...HOT...HOT...HOT...HOT...AHHHHH!"

Marie turned around, grabbing the fire extinguisher. She blast Jubilee, putting the flames out.

"Okay...Jubes, let's take it from the top."

Jubilee grumbled.

After 3 more times of Jubilee catching in fire, she finally made a picture firework.

"We are now set for tonight."

 **PRESENT**

Everyone from inside the mansion came to see the fireworks. It was a beautiful moment. Even though Honey may have not gotten along with some of them, she still thought of them as family.

* * *

 **That's it for this one shot.**


	2. Death in the family

**Warnings: Mentions of abuse, rape, attempts of suicide, and major character death. This one-shot might be the darkest thing I have ever written before. I think I might change the rating of these one-shots. Just to be safe, I'm changing it to T.**

 **Friendship Pairings: Rogue/Honey**

 **Romantic Pairings: None**

* * *

She always dreaded this day. Tears pouring out of her eyes. Nowhere could she grieve. She just stared at the wall. It was supposed to be a joyful day today. Everyone was excited because it was someone's birthday today. She knew what would happen. She had hatred of birthdays. People are jumping with joy. Everyone has cake. The birthday girl/boy gets to open their presents. It could be like Christmas. Laughter was bouncing on the walls. She told her to come but she didn't want to. Church bells rang from thousand of miles away. She knew everyone's death date.

She knew Kitty would be the first to go. She was crushed by a large branch. She knew they would turn on each other. Some felt it was pleasant. Others felt it was just unpleasant. She didn't who she agree with. It feels right to feel that it was very unpleasant for fighting. But you know death can tear people apart.

Just look at herself. She was a waste. People would pelt her with trash calling 'freak' or 'mutie' or all kinds of unpleasant names that are not suitable for kids. She was just 4 at that time. Her mother would her and sooth her through those nights. She cried all the time when her mom had to go. She was her inspiration.

They always got ice cream on the block. She knew her mother had a rough life before. Her mother was betrayed. She was taken advantage of by a man who she had trust with her life. His name was Logan. Her mother never talked to him ever again. She ignored him when he tried to talk to her. Her mom never told her about what happened. But she discover what had happened. She kept a secret from her own mom.

Her dad wasn't really there that much. He always had to travel with her grandpa Xavier. They were trying to rally the mutant cause for the fight. Every mutant in the world joined. Hostility between the human and mutants started to decrease. But still whenever she would walk down the street, she was still insulted and pushed. Silent tears.

She was abused before. Not by her mother or father. But by one of the X-men. She was told she was worthless. She just ignored it. The person give her bruises and blisters all the time. Her mom asked her what happened. She couldn't report the person. She just silently let the abuse continue. Now that same person had cause the war to begin.

She walked over to her bedside table. A picture of her mother was there. She kissed it and put it in a frame. Her mom was smiling hours before she had taken off in battle. She put a red rose, a pink rose, and a yellow rose. She whispered.

"I love you mom. I miss you everyday."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey Honey."

"Yeah."

"Whose that?"

"That's my mother. She is beautiful isn't she."

Honey sighed.

"What's wrong Honey?"

"I didn't like this day to come."

"You didn't want mah birthday to come."

"It's not that I didn't want your birthday to come."

"Then what is it?"

"Today's my mom's birthday."

"You should be celebrating."

"Marie...my mom is dead. She died on her birthday."

Marie held her close.

"It's going to be alraght."

"How can you be so sure? I'm broken. I have tried to hurt and kill myself. I was abused. I can't believe one of my teachers did this to me. She abused me mentally, physically, and emotionally. She murder my mother in cold blood. I watch my mother die. It's just the same that happened to Bruce Wayne when he saw his own parents get shot. Sure he seems happy. But he is distraught and afraid. Look at what he's become. He's a giant bat. He's crazy. I might just be crazy too."

"You have to cope."

"I know what happened to you some months ago."

Marie had a confused look on her face.

"You were raped. He took advantage of you."

Marie's eyes were wide.

"So...you don't know who the baby's father is."

Marie nodded.

"We all are broken. We feel the need to be something we don't want to be."

Marie kissed her on the head.

"Everything is going be alraght, Sugah."

Marie looked at the time.

"Let's get you some cake in your belly."

Honey laughed.

"I'll be right there."

She turned to the picture.

"I missed you, mama. I love you."

She gave the picture a kiss and ran off to get some cake.


	3. Talk show woes

Marie was reading a book in peace and quietness. The time was 2:59. Then the old grandfather clock struck 3:00.

Then BOOP! Then BOP! Then SHOO! Then BAM! Then all of a sudden a kazoo started playing.

"Welcome to tx peppa show."

Marie sighed. Every time it strucked 3:00 in the mansion, some of the kids turn on the tv. Then they switched on to the channel where it had tx peppa's show. It was madness. Every kid who was watching screamed with joy. She walked closer to the sound. There sitting on the carpet was Honey, Jubilee, and Scott.

"Tell me why we are watching this?"

"Because we need you to watch a kids talk show."

"But I wanted to watch Dr. Phil."

"Sorry Honey but you became very quiet watching Dr. Phil."

"It's unfair."

Honey watched as tx peppa was doing an experiment with some vinegar and baking soda. Tx mixed it and voila the mixture of baking soda and vinegar.

"Ohh. Do you see that Honey?"

"How unoriginal. Tx peppa must make something more efficient, more tasty, more funny, and more original in a way."

Honey looked at the screen closely.

"What gender is tx peppa?"

"I think tx is a female. How about you, Scott?"

"Jubilee...you always think everyone is female. You even though Batman was a female in disguise."

"Who knows? Batman could totally be female and still kick ass."

"I think tx peppa is male."

"How can you think tx is a male?"

"Tx is definitely male. Don't you hear his voice?"

"But who knows? Tx might just have a voice modifier."

The two kept on bickering. Honey just sighed, still sad she couldn't have her Dr. Phil.

"Can you two stop bickering?"

They two ignored her. Then tx peppa started taking about making your own air horn. Honey gathered all the materials and started building it.

"Now you are all done. You're ready to blow their hair away."

Honey sneaked around to the back. She carefully put it between them, right at their ear. She pressed the button. Then Scott and Jubilee fell down, covering there ears.

Honey laughed.

"That's what you get."

Marie laughed and went to sit with them. She gave Scott a kiss on his cheek, rubbing his back. She paused from rubbing his back to give Jubilee a hug.

"I want to watch more tx peppa."

"Me too, Honey. Me too."

* * *

 **That's it for this one-shot. I planned to have tx peppa mention in a chapter. But I decide to give a one-shot to him/her. I really don't know your gender. That is a question that's answer will come another day.**


End file.
